battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Munchable901
Notice: If you find me inactive, It is because that I am editing back @ the Call of Duty Wiki, if you left me a message here, I will reply ASAP. I will still edit here, eventually. RE: Edit I Fluked, reverted wrong page, it's back to your edits now, sorry for the inconvenience CruzDude {Talk} { } 03:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Policy I'm not as glamorous as DEath, but I can point you in the direction of our policies. See Battlefield Wiki:Policy. I hope you enjoy it here... - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 18:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) template and signature we do...but most of the guns from bad company are on bad company 2, so we don't really like to put templates with the same info on the pages. Also, your signature.......have you made a template or is it pure wiki text in the signature preference? (if it is a template, could i have the name of it, for organization reasons) HeatedPeteTalk 18:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Feel free to make one though - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) headings no. simple as that. but we do make a link, so an example would be: Battlefield: Bad Company The M416 is the player's....... you get the gist of it HeatedPeteTalk 19:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield games Sorry for the late response. I have Battlefield 1942, Battlefield Vietnam, and Battlefield 2. 23:00, July 3, 2010 (UTC) But I don't play them anymore. 23:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Advice Putting goals on your userpage is something new and green users do. Kinda reminds me of a nooby editor and shows through as that. Don't take offense, just advice from one grand user to a new one. Well goals themselves are usually not bad (unless you plan to be the most famous vandal of some sort), but displaying them on a page is something most editors do not do, and is usually stereotyped to mean someone without much skills or a lack of quality nor quantity. Just a suggestion. I won't block for it, but I will block you or get someone to block you if you do become a vandal. Do you understand me bitch! Nah. Just kidding. But something you could add is your name for your respective console. If you got LIVE, my name is SpeckledEagle. Gamertag? Hello! Hello welcome to the wiki. Go check out the policies Here. Sorry for late reply, hope you enjoy your stay! [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 05:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much. Are you a Xbox gamer or Ps3 gamer? [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?]] 05:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, what's your Gamertag? Mine's DEathGod65. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - What's the plan?']] 16:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. Maybe another time : ) RE: WHAT UP? Well you seem to be very friendly and straightforward, lol. Sure, we can be friends. How are you enjoying BF:BC2 and this wiki so far? PresidentEden78 05:17, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad. I saw your thread you posted about how you got Bad Company and I thought you meant 2 since it just came out, but that went right through me, again sorry. Anyways, yes I do have BC1 for the 360 and my gamertag is the same as it is here. What system do you have it on? I've found this wiki to be very useful for tips and tactics, plus it's always nice to have a community that is interested in writing useful stuff about this game. It is smaller than the COD wiki, but that doesn't bother me. I feel this series is much better anyways, lol. PresidentEden78 05:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well if you want to ever play BC1, hit me up (just make sure when you add me that you let me know how I know you, lol. I tend to keep only people I know personally on my friends list, or people I play a game a lot with)! I loved playing Bad Company 1 but could never really have a good squad put together because none of my friends had the game. Right now, I've been trying to get achievements in many of my older games and I'm missing a few in Bad Company so I can bump that up on my list if you want to play. PresidentEden78 16:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Real Life infomation We're discussing it Here. Yes Yes, I am semi active here, and active there 16:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Other Games You need to narrow it down. if you mean in general, I have a Wii, DS, and PC ''CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 16:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I play only BC2 on my PC, and various games on the Wii (mario kart, zelda) and ds. Favorite franchise is Zelda ''CruzDude {Talk} { } 17:08, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Voting BF:VOTE should explain it for you. -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ } 17:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. --[[User:CodExpert|C''OD''E''XPERT]] • ([[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]) • ([[User talk:CodExpert|'Editcount']]) 18:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) BC Template - That should do it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Usergroup Question You could post it either as a blog post or a forum post, either one's fine. And also, try using this picture for your would be userbox, it fits : ) I dunno, you could make one if you wanted. [[User:DEathgod65|'Silent Knight']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - JH Less than 3']] 15:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yea. lol Yes. I don't need to, but I chose to. Take it out I don't really care... xD --Letlev (Talk) 22:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) lol Yes. I don't need to, but I chose to. Take it out I don't really care... xD --Letlev (Talk) 22:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Archive Question It's a matter of personal preference. There's no set rule that it has to be 100 sections long. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 23:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's really your choice, if you feel that your talk pages are too big, you can archive it. =RE: Gunboxes= Yeah, pretty much. They will most likely need better pics unless people are fine with using the duplicate from BC2 since its the same model (and I'm not so good at figuring out the citations, seems confusing), but more detailed stats would be nice, lol. Feel free to help. PresidentEden78 18:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Past tense We don't use past tense for anything in-game. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Page :O You're right! Thanks. --[[User:CodExpert|CodExpert]]' • (Chat) • ( )''' 17:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Xbox Why, thank you! :) If you ever want to play Bad Company 1, feel free to ask. I've actually been playing it recently to try and get all of thew awards and such. I'm still missing around 10 or so. PresidentEden78 17:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE:DL sure, will do. I'll move it to the usergroup namespace though, not my userspace HeatedPeteTalk 07:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC)